


Bastet and Little Daniel... Have Patience, 'B', Plans are in the Works

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: In your dreams, if you think I ever owned them.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel are in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Have Patience, 'B', Plans are in the Works

_Same day... still at the SGC - Infirmary_

Bastet should have felt pleased, seeing Lucira on her knees apologizing. No matter how many times the woman did so, it wouldn't bring Bastet's friends or family back nor all the others of her kind.

" _Do you believe she's sincere, Bastet?_ " asked a worried Daniel while he closely observed the stranger. " _Because here on Earth when someone pretends to be sorry for a wrong done and they cry... we call it crocodile tears._ "

" _Strange choice of words, child. Still I do not believe her claim._ " There was more Bastet wanted to say but she waited to see how good of an actress Lucira was.

Looking over at Colonel O'Neill, Hammond told him what their visitor's reason for being on the base was. "Lucira claims to have need of Doctor Jackson's expertise along with SG-1." Staring at her reaction to Daniel's pet, he was very puzzled as to what was going on. "Miss, would you kindly explain why you're asking for forgiveness of Bastet?"

"The Goa'uld that destroyed most of the felines on my world is still there and threatened my life, my families along with the rest of my people if I didn't cooperate with him." That much was the truth.

"What's this snake's name?" O'Neill had come down to the infirmary after Hammond got word to him. He hadn't expected to walk in on something like this though.

" _Am-heh_." Lucira lifted her head slightly to stare into the cat's blue eyes, then her gaze shifted back to the general's. "May I ask how it's possible for the human boy to hear the cat's words? My people could do so but only when bonded with them."

"You could just ask me." Thrown out sarcastically, Daniel was upset on Bastet's half. "I can think and speak for myself to answer your question but it's sharp of you to catch onto that."

Realizing she may have offended this Earth child by ignoring him, Lucira apologized to the boy. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have spoken directly to you."

"And please when referring to my pet call her Bastet" Catching his dad's wince, Daniel toned it down. "If you're wanting me to tell you how the bond happened," he shook his head, "I can't really explain any of it. We just automatically clicked."

"I'm more interested in what this _Amay_ snake asked for." Staring hard at the woman, O'Neill waited to hear her spin a yarn or two.

"He demanded the presence of one of your teams called SG-1 and especailly seemed interested in someone called Doctor Jackson." Observing the officer looking at the boy, Lucira became curious as the child wiggled his eyebrows back at the older man. The interaction was a very strange one.

"Kiddo, which snake in the grass are we dealing with this time?"

"Am-heh was nothing but a minor Egyptian god. Nothing big time like the others you've dealt with, dad." Running fingers through Bastet's fur, Daniel sighed. "Just another god wanna-be in the grand scheme of things. He probably thinks getting his hands on that team would give him bargaining power with the major players out there."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Now Lucira was confused as to what the youngster was speaking about. Still she had to ask, "What of this SG-1 that Am-heh spoke of?"

"They're Stargate Command's premiere team and have taken down a majority of the system lords out there," explained Hammond.

" _Daniel, tell General Hammond not to trust her._ " Hissing at Lucira, Bastet bared her sharp teeth.

" _Is her aura like that of Mr. Peabody's?_ " questioned Daniel, holding his pet closer to his chest in case Bastet was going for another piece of Lucira.

" _It is not that, young one._ " Bastet butted her head against Daniel's hand. " _Remember when I heard your colonel saying they were 'coming in hot'... this is the same situation in that I heard what the Goa'uld promised her in return._ "

Going to stand beside his dad Daniel took his hand, tugging him out past the infirmary doors.

"Danny, what's going on? I've got to get back in there."

"Bastet just said that before Lucira came through the Stargate she managed to hear Am-heh's conversation."

"Yeah, we know," snarked Jack. "Snake said he'd kill Lucira and everyone else."

" _No! Tell him that the Goa'uld was willing to make the woman immortal like himself if Lucira did as he asked._ "

"Uh, dad..." frowning, Daniel shuddered at awful memories coming back to haunt him, when Sha're had been taken as a host to Amaunet. "Am-heh's promised to turn Lucira into a Goa'uld. That's her reason for turning on her own people."

That was a surprise to hear and not what Jack had expected. "We won't let that happen. There's too many snakes out there as it is."

" _Little one, I don't care what her fate is but I fear for the rest of the planet's population and the few of my kind that are left._ " Trying to remain calm, Bastet closed her eyes while Daniel gently rubbed the top of her head.

A plan began to take shape in Daniel's mind, as he looked up at his dad. Voicing it out loud, it seemed that he wasn't the only one. " _I've got an idea._ "

" _I've got an idea._ " Doing a double take, Jack chuckled. "Ya know that was really, really... _weird_."

" _Weird,_ " said Daniel at the same time. "We haven't done that in a long while, dad. Kinda missed it actually."

" _What are you two talking about_?" Confused, Bastet stared from the colonel to the little boy.

" _When I was bigger, we used to voice our thoughts out loud at the same time._ " Giggling, Daniel shared an amused look with dad.

Bastet remained silent but listened as the colonel spoke again.

"Ya wanna go first, munchkin?" Jack was curious to see if their ideas were the same.

"Being low in the food chain I doubt Am-heh knows what SG-1 looks like," said Daniel. When dad held up a finger, he let him take over.

"So we send in a different team with back-up following close on their heels." Grinning, Jack leaned down to ruffle his kid's hair. "Like the way you think, Danny."

"I'm your son after all." Giving a cheeky wink, Daniel laughed when dad snorted. "Though there may be one problem. None of them would have Junior like Teal'c does."

"Yeah and the snakehead would sense that right away," muttered Jack. "I'll speak with Teal'c to see if he wants to join the party." Rubbing his chin in thought, he added, "Ya know we've got those fancy doohickeys that we confiscated off that last mothership SG-2 accidentally got ringed to last month."

"The story was actually funny when Lou told us all about it. Isn't that the way most of our finds go... by accident?"

The by-play between father and son was not amusing to Bastet and she told the boy that. " _This is not a situation for levity._ "

Outloud, Daniel explained some of it to her. "Well it's sort of a funny story on how SG-2 got the weapons dad mentioned." Glancing at the older man, Daniel's lips curled upward. "Lou, the head of SG-2, reamed out his team a good one for not noticing the rings in the first place. They ended up having to spend two weeks re-learning Goa'uld 101 protocols."

"But I bet getting all that Goa'uld stash helped soften the blow of Lou's dressing down." Whistling a jaunty tune, Jack ruffled his peanut's hair again. "I'd say we've got a good idea going here." Walking over to one of the intercoms, he contacted Siler and told the sergeant what he wanted to do." With a hand resting on his son's shoulder, Jack steered the kid back inside the infirmary.

++++

Once back inside the room, O'Neill whispered their plan into Hammond's ear.

Lucira wondered what brought about that strange look on the general's face. She didn't have long to think about it, when the officer began speaking again.

"We're going to take care of your problem for you after all." Smiling down at her, Hammond continued. "Once we've eliminated Am-heh and it's safe for you to go back we'll send you home."

This isn't what she wanted. To be immortal, and have all that power at her fingertips, meant more to Lucira than her family or planet. Now all that was about to be wrenched from her grasp. Desperate now, she lunged for the little boy. Taking them all by surprise, she managed to also grab a sharp object off of a nearby medical tray. It looked much like a knife but it would still do the job. Threatening to jab it in the child's neck, Lucira sneered. " _You will send SG-1 down to my homeworld along with myself or I'll harm this boy!_ "

Bastet had been dropped from Daniel's hold when Lucira grabbed the young one. Before she could attack the woman again, a strong pair of arms pulled her up from the floor.

"Keep calm, _B_ ," murmured O'Neill even though he was scared for his kid. "Not our first rodeo here." Why he said that he didn't know, because the cat wouldn't understand what it meant. Whispering again to Hammond he said, "General, we can still follow through with our plan A just with a wee tweak or two that Danny and I talked over." A raised brow was all O'Neill received from his commanding officer.

Playing along, Hammond glared at Lucira. "All right I'll get SG-1 ready. It's going to take some time for them to get kitted out for the trip."

" _Do it!_ " she shouted, pulling the boy closer.

Bastet wished Daniel's father could hear her. She kept trying to squirm out of his arms but it was to no avail. But the colonel's warm breath tickled her ears, as he spoke softly to her.

"Have patience, _B._.. plans are in the works." 

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
